<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beds, Hugs and Mugs by Mariana_Monteverde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413995">Beds, Hugs and Mugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde'>Mariana_Monteverde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's 2014</p><p>Neville hopes to bring an old tradition back and keeps a new one going...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beds, Hugs and Mugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/gifts">FedonCiadale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this was supposed to be a very cute drabble about Neville gifting his girls some adorable mugs, but Pansy had other plans...</p><p>It was inspired by the amazing Fedon Ciadele and her Paneville Fic - The Perks of Casting a Patronus &lt;3 </p><p>PS: Even if this is part of a series, it can be read on its own. Just some fluff with a hint of smut &lt;3</p><p>Hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Valentine Traditions have been changing in Neville and Pansy’s life since they became a couple. On their first Valentine, it was just a stroll through Hogsmeade and some tea. Then they started to leave the UK, a little getaway somewhere in Europe, just the two of them. And then they became parents, and it was harder to leave the children for a weekend.</p><p>Last year, Neville had bought each of his girls a little Valentine’s teddy bear, adding a spell so it would emit an ‘I Love You’ that sounded just like his voice when the bear was hugged. </p><p>He was thinking something different that year, Violet was almost ten, and Valerie would be 5 next month, so maybe they could have a sleepover at Calliope’s and Neville could take his wife in one more romantic getaway. Bergen was the next one on their list. </p><p> </p><p>“Love?” Neville asked later one night. He was sitting in bed, under the covers and Pans was still sitting at her vanity, a little jar of face cream opened on the table. </p><p>“Yes? Were you able to listen to the wireless today?” She asked, meeting his eyes on the mirror. </p><p>“Yes. Your Valentine’s podcast actually gave me an idea.” He confessed, patting the bed covers beside him. </p><p>His wife crawled on top of the bed until she was sitting on his lap with a smirk. Neville chuckled, pecking her lips. “Not what I had in mind, but I can never say no to you.”</p><p>“Oh, not what you had in mind?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, but her hands were travelling under his waistband, wrapping itself around his dick, and stroking him in the way that only she could. </p><p>“Pans…” He growled, throwing his head back and hitting the headboard of the bed. He almost did not feel the pain as her thumb applied pressure on the head. That woman was a minx, but she was his minx, and he would not have it any other way.</p><p>“Yes, Nebbie, tell me… what did you want to talk about?” His wife asked, as her hand tightened around his cock, she twisted her wrist just a bit. And Neville was unable to think, to speak. His hands were locked on her hips, and he was almost certain he would be leaving marks. “C’mon, love, tell me what you want…”</p><p>“You, I just want you…” He moaned, raising one hand to cradle her head, and kissing her with some ferocity and rush. They had been interrupted too many times before. He still couldn’t look Draco in the eyes after the Slytherin had to untie him after appearing at their house in the middle of the night.</p><p>“You will always have me, Neville.” She whispered, as she raised on her knees, to push back the covers and his pyjama bottoms, before she sank her velvety warmth around him.</p><p> </p><p>It was in moments like this that Neville understood how fulfilling his life was. With Pansy wrapped in his arms, and knowing that the two girls were safe in their rooms.</p><p>“Vivi and Val are getting so big.” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes, yes they are. Our girls.” She snuggled closer to his chest, kissing him over his heart. </p><p>“Tomorrow is Valentine’s…” He said and she murmured her agreement. “I was thinking, maybe the girls could stay a couple of nights at Calliope, and you and I could cross one more city out of our list.” </p><p>Blue eyes opened up. “First of all, don’t mention my mother while we’re naked and cuddling in bliss. Second, you’re not playing me, are you, Neville Longbottom?” And her voice was filled with hope and some fear, he hadn’t heard that tone in her voice in some long time.</p><p>“I have the portkey already made. I thought we could all have Valentine’s lunch together, and then we would drop the girls at your mother and just… go… me and you, once again, conquering the world.” He explained. </p><p>“One bed, after bed.” She teased, remembering the words that she used to say whenever they arrived in a new city. Neville chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. “Shhh, Neville. You’ll wake up the girls.” </p><p>He kissed her instead, stifling his laughs against her lips. She rocked her hips against him, and Neville groaned, low on his throat again. Insatiable, they were insatiable about each other. And he could only hope they would always stay like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neville woke up early, the sun had barely risen and even though they had stayed up most of the night, he was wide awake. He kissed her forehead and extracted himself from the warm bed. When he heard the footsteps climbing down the stairs, breakfast was already finished and under a stasis charm. A fresh rose waiting for them on top of their plates.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder to see his beautiful flowers climbing down the stairs. “Slippers, Vivi!” The young girl groaned and ran up the stairs again. She was always so moody in the morning, he felt his heart clench for her future dorm mates. </p><p>“Look, Val. Daddy got us a flower.” Pansy said, picking her own rose. “And no thorns.” </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day to my greatest loves” Neville crossed the kitchen to kiss both of their cheeks before he caught his oldest daughter as she rushed into the kitchen, throwing herself at his arms. He kissed her cheek as well. </p><p>“Do we get gifts?” Violet asked, eager blue eyes looking at him expectantly.</p><p>Pansy hid her grin behind the glass of orange juice, and Val was focused on her pancakes and drawing with her chocolate chips. “Have you behaved well to have a gift?” Neville asked the 10-year-old.</p><p>She pouted. “But… I’m your big girl, daddy… I’m behaving great. Tell him, mummy.”</p><p>Pansy tapped the napkin against her lips, and only then did Neville notice that she was wearing lipstick, that beautiful cherry colour that looked just perfect on her. “Well, I can’t deny that Vivi helps entertain Val while I’m broadcasting.” </p><p>The young girl was nodding as Pansy spoke, using her best smile. “Please, daddy. And Val has been good as well! We haven’t had an argument in ages!” 13 days wasn’t what Neville considered ages. A little less than two weeks since the last fight that ended in a double crying session with lots of snuggles and cocoa.</p><p>“What do you say, Mrs Longbottom? Do the girls deserve a gift? Or do you want all of them to yourself this Valentine’s?” He asked.</p><p>Pansy smirked. “I think the girls can have some gifts as well, because this weekend I’ll have the perfect gift.” </p><p>Neville smiled, getting up. “You are all very lucky that you momma is so good.” He came back with a large bag, and inside there were four little brown paper wrapped bags. He placed one in front of each of his flowers, and kept the last for himself.</p><p>He watched them unwrap the mugs that he had commissioned for them, hand-painted by Luna. They were beautiful and perfect for his girls. </p><p>Valerie’s mug had a huge pink valerian flower drawn into the white porcelain, the small flowers danced like a breeze was moving through it; Violet’s mug was painted with a couple of bluish and purplish violets, they seemed to shine as a water drop fell from each petal; Pansy’s mug was decorated with more than a dozen of beautiful red pansies that were slowly spinning. </p><p>Neville watched their reactions, Pansy had a smile on her face, her eyes locked on the mug as she stroked the flowers with her thumb. She raised her eyes and met his hazel ones. Neville held his breath just for a moment. “I love it, Nebbie, thank you. 15 flowers for -” </p><p>“The 15 years we have been together…” He completed her sentence, a smile on his face. “Even if it feels like it was just yesterday that I kissed you for the first time.” </p><p>Neville leaned forward, pecking her lips, and heard Vivi groan. “You two are yucky like that.” </p><p>“No need to get jealous, my little love.” Neville teased, kissing her cheek. “Do you like your mug?” </p><p>Violet nodded. “It’s so pretty, daddy. Thank you! But I would love it more if it was filled with sweets.” </p><p>He chuckled, ruffling her blondish hair affectionately. Pansy placed a couple more strawberries on Violet’s plate. “Sweets after you eat some more fruit, young lady.”</p><p>Valerie was being very quiet, small fingertips tracing the flower on her mug. “Do you like it, baby?” The Gryffindor asked the child that was sitting on the chair at his right side.</p><p>The youngest of the Longbottom children nodded. “Yes, daddy. But you should keep it, so it doesn’t break.” She whispered, and very carefully she pushed the mug away, in his direction.</p><p>Neville sighed, he knew why Valerie was behaving like that. A couple of months ago, while running around the house, an old heirloom vase had fallen and broke after she hit the console table. Neville and Pansy had been more worried about Val cutting herself on the broken ceramic pieces than on the vase itself. A simple mending spell repaired it, but it seemed the young girl was still a little traumatized by the event. </p><p>Neville picked her up, so she was snuggling on his lap instead. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen to the mug. I put a very hard, very good unbreakable charm on it before I wrapped it, just to soothe your fears.” He assured, placing the porcelain mug on her hands. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Neville nodded. “Of course, if an accident happens, they’ll just bounce on the floor and they won’t break. Any of them.” He said catching the blue eyes of his wife and oldest daughter on the other side of the table. Pansy whispered something in Violet’s ear that Neville didn't quite catch because Val was telling him that he was the best father in the world.</p><p>“Daddy! Did you get a mug to yourself as well?” Vivi asked, pointed to the remaining wrapped package. </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot!” With a flick of his wand, the last mug unwrapped itself. “This garden filled with flowers needs a Head Gardener, don’t you agree?” He teased. </p><p>Pansy got up and summoned a bottle from the fridge. “Well, I think to finish this amazing Valentine’s breakfast we should make a toast!” She filled the new mugs with the sparkling apple juice, and raised her mug. </p><p>“Hear, hear!” Both girls yelled. </p><p>Neville raised his own mug, so it clinked with theirs, but his eyes were on his beautiful wife. “To the start of one more amazing Valentine’s…” </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>